For Ever and For Always
by ShadowFia
Summary: Post HBP, HGSS oneshot. She visited the White Tomb at night, to question the dead Headmaster with a broken heart, and made the promise to be with him For ever and For always. plz R&R, Thx


_Disclaimer: No profit made, but I really wish it were so……All the characters belong to J.K., sadly._

_This is a one-shot of HGSS, post HBP. I did this while thinking about what to write for the second chapter of Secrets of the Snakecharmer, I guess I got inspired by the other fanfic writers, so thanks to all of you. Please review; this is my first completed fanfic(not that it is much), so plz tell me what you think, thanks!_

_I wrote the story because I believe Severus is NOT bad, just got to clear up his name, you know._

_Special Thanks to _'hopeless idiot' _who checked the story and correct it, she changed her name now, but I dunno what it is now, but Thanks anyway. The story is a bit, oh, alright, a lot weird, but then, it is _I _who wrote the story, so, naturally..._

* * *

The Goddess of Night fell once again on the grounds of Hogwarts. Her shadow dark, her breath freezing, and her hair hid the Moon, resulting in a blackness of the sky. She sang of the sorrow of concealing her beauty in the dark, unable to be admired like the other Goddesses. Her dance became faster as her cold yet seducing voice called the trees to dance with her, dance to the Song of the Night, and dance they did. So obsessed they were that they were oblivious to the enormous amount of the falling leaves.

Slowly, a shadow walked into sight; its silent footsteps led it to a white tomb on the grounds of Hogwarts, which formed a direct contrast to the surrounding darkness.

The person turned to look at the Forbidden Forest, a sparkle of the silver moonlight which managed to escape the ebony locks of the Goddess of Night showered parts of her face, revealing her rich chocolate brown eyes that were searching the pitch black of the forest, flames of hope shining in her eyes. She watched without blinking, as if expecting to see him coming out at any moment.

Although the chance of this happening was next to impossible, but she knew she had to try. After all, he did come in the afternoon, however unbelievable this might sound, he had come and there was just this slight chance that he would come again, come to mourn the death of none the other than the famous Albus Dumbledore.

She had felt him this afternoon, when she came with Harry and Ron. He must have used a Disillusion Charm, an invisibility cloak or a potion because he was nowhere in sight. Knowing him, he probably brewed himself a disillusion potion he invented. Not really knowing how, she had felt him nevertheless. She was sure it was not a fragment of her imagination, because she had been able to feel his presence for some time now, and it had always been accurate. Maybe it was a bonus that came with a strong love like theirs. Sometimes she wondered whether he was in possession of such ability too. It proved how deep her love was for him, though she always believed him when he said that he loves her, that he loves her very much, but it wouldn't hurt to know just how much.

Feeling his presence this afternoon, she had almost lost control of herself. Clutching to whatever logic left in her, she stopped herself just in time from running. Oh, but Merlin, how she wished so, she can't describe just how much she had wanted to fly into his arms, hold him and whisper her love to him, but she couldn't. That would certainly expose him and sentence him to death. She can't, she won't let that happen, and so she waited, wishing fervently for his arrival.

Several minutes passed, but nothing happened. There was no movement in the Forbidden Forest besides the rustling of the trees. The flames in her eyes died away, leaving behind a hollow void, the emptiness taking the place of the usual hunger for knowledge.

No, he isn't coming back. The painful truth sank in. Deep down, she had known he wouldn't come, it was too dangerous, and he's cautious man, but she just hoped to see him again, even if it was only for a moment, to feel him, to touch him, to taste him. But a small voice said in her head; _don't be selfish, do you really want him to come back? Do you really want to risk the chance of him being caught? _The answer is of course no, but the love in her was burning.

Knowing that it was hopeless, she turned back to the white tomb, her sorrow surfaced in her eyes as she stared at the tomb, transfixed.

"Why?" said a hoarse voice, barely a whisper. She knew the answer, yes, she did. How many times had she been told, she couldn't remember, but it was always the same thing. _What has to be done has to be done. _She knew, off by heart, she had to be prepared for anything; they were, after all, in the middle of a war. But……she just couldn't accept it; _did you know what you were… what you _are_ doing to us? _She knew it was for the greater good, but the cost was just too much to bear, the dreadful feeling was killing her.

"WHY?"

No longer like the hoarse whisper, she was screaming, tears now running freely down her cheeks. "Have you thought about what _this_ would do to _him _?"

_He did, he knew_, yet he still asked him to do it; Dumbledore knew fully well that if he asked, _he_ would do it. And he did, regardless of the consequences. He did the unthinkable to save people who didn't even know how to spell "thanks", let along actually say it, least of all, to him. She remembered hearing the news, absolutely shocked and horrified, it was _him_ who comforted her, he, who had to do it. He told her not to worry, that everything would turn out just fine, but it didn't. How could it ever? He is now one of the most hated men in the wizarding community; he had even beaten Voldemort in Harry's most hated list. She hadn't met anyone after the incident that didn't vow to capture him, and send him to Azkaban to be kissed by the Dementors, with perhaps the exception of Professor McGonagall, Molly Weasley and Remus Lupin who would have liked to question him first.

"You created a _living_ _hell_ for him, did you know that?" This was true; she had expressed her concern for him before it happened. "So? It's not as if my life isn't already one." that was what he had said, with his trademark sneer. The words cut her like a blade, she knew this was true. After all he had gone through, the way people treat him, and the extent he had gone to save people……she had witnessed herself just how true the statement is. _He's done so much already, why Dumbledore had to take away the only thing he had; his honour? _She knew his honour would never really leave him, but she doesn't have to guess to know how he would feel after he killed the only man he ever respected, the man whom he give his unwavering loyalty to, whom he swore to assist in every way possible. Although he knew clearly what would follow his misunderstood action, he knew that people will be out for his blood, and that he may die as a traitor, his name never cleared. But he still did it, for the sake of others, others who wouldn't even appreciate him sacrifice.

Her heart ached at the thought of his current state; she didn't have to see to know that he was in real misery. How she wanted to go to Spinner's End and tell him that she trusts him, believes him, and loves him. How she wanted to pull him out of the guilt he definitely was in now. How she wanted to promise him that they will stay true through the war. This would not be an easy thing, in fact, she had no confidence that he would survive this, and the reality pained her. She didn't even know whether she would be able to bear this. She just couldn't bear to hear Ron go on and on about what a greasy git he is, and Harry speaking about how he was going to avenge Dumbledore and how much he'd like to kill Severus himself. _No! NO! _Her heart screamed, but all she could do was excuse herself and grieve in secret.

She wanted to cry out loud for the unfairness that was implemented on them. "Had you any idea what you were doing to him? To us!" No longer containing her overwhelming emotions, she gazed at the tomb through her watery eyes. Her true love, her only love, her deep love was ruined, totally ruined. The excruciating thought of not being able to see him again alone is enough to kill her. Oh, how she longed to hear his dry humour, to feel his gentle caress, how she longed to hear his low, seducing voice calling her an "insufferable know-it-all" in a loving way that no one believed him capable of. She missed brewing potions with him, the way he joked about the others' faces if they ever find out that the Fearsome Potions Master Severus Snape was in love with the Brain of Gryffindor, Hermione Granger. But, now, even the memory of Severus' laughter couldn't cheer her up.

She wished so dearly that Severus never made the Unbreakable Vow, never promised Dumbledore that he would do as he wished, which turned out to be to kill him, but what was done cannot be undone. All she could do was hope for the best, not that it would be any good. Nothing, nothing could bring back the days where they could stay together in the dungeons and have the time of their lives, not that he'd admit it, though.

But that time was gone, and won't come back. She knew, no matter how much she cared for him, how much she wanted to protect him, Severus was destined to suffer. He was sentenced to torment the moment he took the Dark Mark, even turning to Dumbledore all these years ago, vowing to do anything in his power to assist Dumbledore and bring down Lord Voldemort had not freed him from the burden. She would just go along, wherever he went, she would go along, without even considering how throbbing, how tough the path is; because she wanted to be with him, and she would be with him, for ever and for always.


End file.
